


When Did That Happen?

by Akira_Takeshi



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Bits of Pre-Relationship, Eventual Romance, FTLGBTales, Fluff, Gray has a potty mouth., Idiots in Love, M/M, Natsu has a potty mouth., Rivals to Friends to Lovers, Some pre-slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-06-30 06:09:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15745848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_Takeshi/pseuds/Akira_Takeshi
Summary: Set before and during the events of These Things Happen, if you ever wondered what was going on in Gray and/or Natsu's heads when they began realizing their feelings for one another look no further!





	1. Stupid Ice Bastard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mdelpin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdelpin/gifts), [Jinx13GXA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinx13GXA/gifts).



> First in a series of side fics that will follow along with the original story as well as the sequel.  
> The chapters will either be Gray or Natsu's P.O.V, and they're not really in any certain order.
> 
> Dedicated, of course, to mdelpin as well as Jinx13GXA.

**Natsu's P.O.V**

Gray was a constant in my life after the incident at Galuna Island. We worked together with Erza and Lucy for a long while and then Wendy came along sometimes. There were very few times where Gray and I were alone on jobs, the girls came along as insurance most of the time so I never gave much thought to my thoughts on the ice bastard. When my body began acting differently around him, I never noticed or paid it much mind. I figured I was just getting fired up to punch him in his smug face, but then I got these weird thoughts, like...what would it be like to feel his lips against my own? 

Of course, I covered up these strange thoughts by fighting him even more, not realizing I was scenting him. Igneel didn't really teach me much about mating or what it was dragons or dragon slayers did when the time came, he always just told me it was instinctual and that I would know when it happened. I've always been rather oblivious when it comes to matters of love I guess, I've never given much thought to it, or who my mate could possibly be. I knew from the moment I met Gray that he was going to be a big part of my life, I never realized just how big until some years passed. I'm not even sure myself, but I think I might have almost lost my chance with him back at Akane Resort when Loke, Mira, Erza, and Lucy were there with us.

Loke is and always will be the biggest flirt around the guild. Most everyone wants a piece of him in some way or another, but not always a good one. It's not a good nor a bad thing really, he's just really flirtatious and he's got the looks to pull it off. Gray and he were partners before the team was formed, they'd worked together before and many people assumed they'd messed around, with how Loke was flirting with me it was kind of uncomfortable, but not really in a bad way. I guess it's because I wasn't really used to being flirted with, and then Gray accused me of flirting back, which if I was I wasn't aware of. I've never really been one to flirt you see?

Gray and I fighting was another pretty normal constant in my life. I'm a fire user, and he uses ice so it's only natural that we butt heads. Of course, as the saying goes opposites attract...and boy do they. There have been so many instances where I wanted to tackle Gray to the ground and just kiss the daylights out of him, of course, I fought these by punching him in the face or kicking him, I couldn't ruin our friendship. I didn't want to lose my best friend.

When I got to thinking about the possibility of being rejected by him should I admit my feelings without him having the same for me, my heart would clench in my chest and I would have tears sting my eyes but they'd never fall. I'd fight them back, and just go on being my oblivious self around everyone. Of course, the other Dragon Slayers knew I was in love with Gray, Gajeel teased me about it rather constantly, I punched him in his face, of course. Smug bastard. He really had no room to talk, he attacked and injured his mate Levy before he even joined the guild a point I'm all too happy to bring up whenever she's not around to stop us from brawling. Watching her manhandle Gajeel by dragging the tall bastard away by his ear always gets me, it's fucking hilarious.

Now, as I was saying before. I never once thought Gray being my mate would be true, and I honestly fought everyone who told me that we'd be 'so cute together', even Mira! I lost, of course, it was to be expected but that doesn't mean I didn't give it my all, and that's what really matters in the long run, doesn't it? If you asked me years ago where I could see myself in five years, I would have probably told you 'I can see myself as an S-Class Wizard kicking Gray's ass!' or something along those lines. If you asked me now, I would say 'I can see myself happily married to Gray, but you can't tell him that he'd kick my ass!'

Erza would get a kick out of this honestly, she hates when Gray and I fight so I think she'd be all for us getting together, not that it'd likely stop all the fighting, but it'd be a good stepping stone towards a happier fight free future, right?

The more years that go by, the harder it is for me to fight back the urge to straddle Gray's hips at the team table and just plant one on him. I've never had these thoughts before, they're so confusing but I like them, they're making me realize that there's more to Gray than his ice magic and stripping habit. He does have a rather nice body...I would stare at it all day if I could get away with it. I would likely get caught, accused of something and then begin fighting with Gray, why? Because he'd be the one accusing me of something in regards to himself.

Maybe these feelings of mine will go away if I ignore them. I'm not sure if it's a good idea, but it's better than ruining our friendship over something stupid, right?

* * *

**Hope you liked this short little thing with Natsu.**


	2. Dumbass Flame-Brain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small look into the head of Gray Fullbuster, set before the events in These Things Happen.

**Gray P.O.V**

Every day now whenever I lose my shirt I feel eyes on me. Not in the creepy have thirty-three babies like with Juvia, but I can't really discern why this particular person is staring at me. Lucky for me right now I'm still dressed, at least I think I am. I never notice when I lose an article of clothing for some reason. I head to the bar and order myself a smoothie from Mira. While waiting I begin to feel eyes on me so I look around, my eyes land on Juvia who is doing her rather interesting wiggle in the corner by Gajeel who seems less than interested in whatever she's talking about, more than likely she's talking about me. I turn back to the bar as my smoothie is placed in front of me before I begin to drink it. I pick it up before placing the jewel on the countertop to pay for it, and then I make my way towards Lucy and Erza at the table we've pretty much claimed as ours for the team which we formed a while ago.

I take a seat across from Natsu at the table, he seems to be preoccupied with something or other. Maybe he's not feeling well, he's got his head against his arms on top of the table so for once I'm not finding his eyes on me, I can't tell if I'm happy or upset about that though. Do I like it when he stares at me or something? I must be going crazy, there's absolutely no way in hell I can like the annoying flame-brained idiot. It's impossible.

Once I finish my smoothie I get up to take the glass back to Mira so she can wash it, and then I feel it. The warmth of the gaze of Natsu, I find myself wondering why he's staring at me at least...it's not normal. "What're you looking at squinty-eyes?" I asked Natsu with a challenge in my voice. "Nothing much you droopy-eyed bastard," Natsu responded. I know I shouldn't goad him on, but I'm really itching to punch him right now,  and that's normally not my thing it's his. Is his stupidity rubbing off on me? I hope not, if it's contagious I might wind up becoming so dumb I do something really stupid, like kissing him. Wait, what? Where the fuck did that come from? I don't want to kiss him, kick his ass maybe, but not kiss him. He's infuriating and fucking stupid, I hate him...but I really don't, I certainly don't fucking love him though.

"You wanna go ice bastard?" Natsu is standing up now, a look of challenge on his face as he lit up one of his hands and moved towards me. "You two better not be fighting again," I heard Erza before I saw her, but Natsu likely smelt and heard her before seeing her. He quickly dismissed his fire and moved back to the table. "Not at all, Erza, you know just two best friends greeting one another, I find myself saying, it's not totally a lie. We are best friends, we're also rivals and we spar on and off not just for fun but for actual training purposes as well.

I can hear Natsu grumbling something, but I'm not able to make out what it is he's saying. Oh well, I suppose there's always another day when Erza isn't here to stop us from brawling, who am I kidding? She's always around now, to make sure we don't destroy the guild again. It wouldn't be the first time, and I'm not really wanting to get my ass kicked by her again. I decide to head home for the day, the team doesn't have a job planned so we're free to do whatever for now.

When I return to the guild the next day I find Natsu staring as me as soon as I walk in. Why is he staring at me? What does he want? WHY THE FUCK DO I WANT TO MARCH OVER THERE AND GRAB HIM BY HIS SCARF TO KISS HIM?! I don't understand what's going on and it's fucking confusing me. I can't possibly like him, can I? What is going on with me!? Gah I wish I had someone I could talk to about this, someone who wouldn't try playing matchmaker like Mira or Erza...I'm not even sure I can really talk to Lucy about it, I think she likes Natsu and I'd rather not come between them.

"The hell are you staring at flame-brain?" I find myself asking before I reach the team table. "Nothing much, just a stripping perverted popsicle," Natsu responded with a grin on his face. "Are you challenging me?" I ask. "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not, you'll have to use your brain to find out," Natsu says before he gets up and takes off towards the doors. Is he...running away from me, and why the fuck were his cheeks red?! What am I missing here?

* * *

**Well, here's the first look into the mind of Gray Fullbuster. Hope you liked it.**


	3. The Ice Idiot & Rivet Faced Asshole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little something more from Natsu's point of view.

**Natsu's P.O.V.**

It's just another day, another day that I want to grab or tackle Gray to the floor and kiss him. I don't know why I want to do this. The thoughts about him are getting almost to the point that they're overwhelming, and I fucking hate it. He and I are rivals, sure we may be best friends as well, but there's just no way in fucking hell I can possibly want to kiss him, right? Every time I smell his scent my body reacts in a strange way, it's nothing I've ever felt before. Luckily no issues come from the feeling, but I worry that eventually something will, and it'll make for a super awkward situation.

Speaking of Gray, there he is now in all his shirtless glory. Ugh, why did I just think that? Stupid! I hit my head on the table with a thump as Gray walks by and heads to the bar for a drink more than likely. "What's going on with the flame-brain?" I hear Gray ask as he sits on a barstool. "You'd have to ask him yourself I think," I hear Mira say. Ugh, why can't people just butt out? It's my business, not theirs!

I growl as I stand up and walk over to the bar. "You know, it's rude to talk about others when they can hear you," I say before I can stop myself. "What? Were you eavesdropping?" Gray asked. "Why the hell would I eavesdrop on you, fucking ice prick?" I snarl. Gray just waves his hand at me in a dismissive manner, what a fucking asshole. What do I do? I push him out of his seat of course, and then shove his chest, he shoves me back. We shove one another back and forth for a few minutes. "You two need to fuck already," Gajeel says. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY YOU RIVET FACED BASTARD!?" I yell before I let Gray go and head over to punch Gajeel in his face a few times. "WHY THE FUCK WOULD I WANT TO DO THAT WITH THE ICE BLOCK!?" I yell as I keep punching Gajeel. I eventually get pulled away from Gajeel who is just grinning like the idiot he is. "Grin while you can fucker!" I growl, trying to escape from whoever is holding me back. As I catch a whiff of the air, I come to realize it's Gray. "LET ME GO ICE BASTARD!!" I yell while struggling to get away.

Gray eventually lets me go and my body decides to heat up more than usual. "I uh, gotta go!" I call out before I dash from the guild, just running to escape. The crap going on with my body was really beginning to get to me, I hate it! I just want to go back to how it was before all this annoying shit happened to me! Just let me go back to trading blows with Gray, not in a weirdly sexual manner! Why did this have to happen to me? I hate it! 

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME!?" I scream to the heavens. I'm near my home in the woods so lucky for me no one should be around to hear me as I scream and yell in frustration. I hate all these weird feelings I've been getting about Gray, around Gray or when I think about Gray. It's as obnoxious as most people tell me I am. Fuck it all, I hate this. Just let me go back to being unaware of how undeniably sexy Gray is, his body is something I can see myself licking...why the hell am I thinking this shit? Just end me.

Things were bad enough when Lucy arrived, everyone began saying how cute we would be, or how cute we were together. I've never felt anything for Lucy more than friendship, plus with how often she gets totally naked I can't even say my body has ever reacted to her in any way, it's not that she's bad looking or anything, she's pretty I just don't think she's my type. Since obviously, my type is tall, pale and brooding...

I'm not even sure what I find more embarrassing, the fact that I stare at Gray's body whenever he strips now, or the fact that he keeps catching me and just smirks. HE SMIRKS! Fucking bastard! I know he's just doing it to be a jerk, but honestly, I can't say I blame him. We've always butted heads, and now my body wants to do stuff other than punching him in the face, even if I fight my body tooth and nail just so I can punch him in the face still.

If I'm in love, it's fired. I can't handle this. It's too much, Igneel why didn't you teach me more about this? I know you're a dragon and not around anymore but you really didn't reach me much when it came to this crap. I hate not knowing what's going on with my body, why it's acting so weird...especially due to another guy. Gah, this is hard! All these feelings and things are just running rampant in my mind and making my body act weird. Can't I just not think about it so I can go back to being an oblivious idiot again?

I didn't ask for these feelings to happen, they just did...and I'm not sure how I should react to them. Maybe I should pay a visit to Sting and Rogue, they might know more than I do...

* * *

**Here's the second look into Natsu's head, sorry it's so short.**

 


End file.
